Cookie Monster (JavaScript Add-on)/Changelog
'1.038 Versions' '1.038.01' (10/15'/'2013) *Updated the buff timers to have a width relative to that of the Cookie Timer Bar *Added the calculations for the new Upgrades for Heavenly Chips *Added the calculation for the new Heavenly Chips Achievement "Wholesome" *Added the missing calculations for the Grandma Achievements "Friend of the ancients" and "Ruler of the ancients" *Fixed an issue that was causing 9 additional Buildings to be bought on the first purchase made after loading Cookie Monster ~ "don't even ask..." *Fixed "Session started" format to display as "days, hours, minutes, seconds" again *Fixed and updated the "Next Cookie Timer" **Added a Grey part to the timer bar to depict the time left before a cookie has a chance of spawning **Note that, with the new update to the game, golden cookies now have a minimum and maximum time before they spawn (this makes cookie spawns unpredictable between the 2 values) '1.037 Versions' '1.037.01' (10/02'/'2013) *'Lucky Alert' will now tell you if you are currently under the required amount *Updated the Kitten Overseers calculation that was changed in v.1.037 *Fixed "Game started" format to display as "days, hours, minutes, seconds" again *Fixed an issue that was causing NaN values after the "Sextillion Fingers" upgrade '1.036 Versions' '1.036.08' (09/24'/'2013) *Added a new setting to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Upgrade Display' - "Changes how the store displays Upgrades" ***'Normal '- The default display ***'All '- Expands the store to show all Upgrades ***'None '- Collapses the store to hide all Upgrades *Changed the options for the Short Numbers setting **'Short Numbers ON (A)' - Progression: M, B, T, Qa, Qi, Sx, Sp, Oc, No, Dc **'Short Numbers ON (B)' - Progression: M, G, T, P, E, Z, Y, Oc, No, Dc **'Short Numbers OFF' - No progression. *Updated the display of "days, hours, minutes, seconds" to only show significant values **'i.e.' "0 days, 0 hours, 2 minutes, 0 seconds" will now be displayed as "2 minutes, 0 seconds" *Fixed a hosting issue for Cookie Monster images and sounds (you may have already noticed this change) *Fixed an issue that was causing Cookie Monster to think "Enhancer", "Augmenter", and "Upgrader" were never Achieved *Fixed an issue that was causing Lucky Alerts for Upgrades to show a Deficit of "NaN" '1.036.07' (09/20'/'2013) *Added a new setting to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Upgrade Icons' ''- Displays a small square icon on the Upgrade to better display the Cost Per Income color value'' '1.036.06' (09/20'/'2013) *Re-enabled Cookie Sound and Favicon changes ~"hooray!" *Added a little square in the upper left of all Upgrades to better display their Cost Per Income color value *Added a new setting to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Lucky Alert '''- Changes the tooltip to display if you would be under the number of cookies required for "Lucky!"'' ***'Both' - Displays both the Warning/Cautions Icons and the Notes ***'Icons '- Displays Warning/Cautions Icons only ***'Notes' - Displays Warning/Cautions Notes only ***'Off' - Does not display anything *Fixed an issue that was causing the colored numbers in the store area to have red and orange values reversed Note: I am aware that the Lucky Alert Notes may go off the bottom of the page and not be visible for the Antimatter condenser, I'll figure something out in the near future '1.036.05' (09/17'/'2013) *When a Golden Cookie or Red Cookie spawns, the Favicon will change *Added a Timer to the Title to show how many seconds until the next Cookie appears *Added new settings to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Cookie Sound' - "Plays a sound when a Golden Cookie or Red Cookie appears" **'Update Title' - "Updates the Title to display when a Cookie will appear and if one is waiting to be clicked" *Fixed an issue that was causing Upgrades for the Antimatter condenser to be calculated incorrectly *Fixed an issue that was causing Timer Bars to get "stuck" when loading or resetting a game *Fixed an issue that was causing Refresh Rate to have a value of "undefined fps" '1.036.04' (09/16/2013) *Fixed a pretty big gosh darn issue that was causing Firefox to not display tooltips ~"Sorry!" *Added some more Short Numbers '''because why not **1000000000000000 = 1.000 Qa (was Q) **1000000000000000000 = 1.000 Qi **1000000000000000000000 = 1.000 Sx **1000000000000000000000000 = 1.000 Sp **1000000000000000000000000000 = 1.000 Oc **1000000000000000000000000000000 = 1.000 No **1000000000000000000000000000000000 = 1.000 Dc *Changed "Seconds Left" to "Time Left" on the bottom bar and Upgrade tooltips that had a minified version of days, hours, minutes, seconds so it can fit '''1.036.03 (09/16/2013) *Added new settings to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Bottom Bar' - "Displays a bar at the bottom of the screen that shows all Building information" **'Colored Prices' - "Changes the colors of all Building prices to correspond with their Cost Per Income" **'Short Numbers' - "Formats all numbers to be shorter when displayed" ***'1000000 = 1.000 M ***1000000000 = 1.000 B ***1000000000000 = 1.000 T ***1000000000000000 = 1.000 Q *Added tooltips to Buildings *Modified the function for displaying "Game started" to show days, hours, minutes, seconds *Modified the function for Building tooltips to offset upwards when halfway down the list so the tooltip does not go off the screen '''1.036.02 (09/16/2013) *Updated the calculations for the Achievements "Mathematician" and "Base 10" to factor-in the Antimatter Condenser '1.036.01' (09/16/2013) *Added a store indicator to let you know the number of each Upgrade value available *Removed decimals from all timers and countdowns *Removed the "Sell Out" button from the Menu page (as selling buildings no longer provides additional cookies to the all-time baked cookies amount, so this feature became meaningless) *Removed all of the "Sell Out" information from the Stats page *Fixed an issue that caused certain Buff Bar timers to get stuck when the game was reset ~I'm trying as hard as I can to keep up with you guys, I promise! '1.036.00' (09/15/2013) *Updated the calculations for Heavenly Chips that were changed in v.1.036 *Added calculations for the Upgrades that were added in v.1.036 *Fixed an error that was causing certain items to not calculate "Elder Covenant" *Fixed an error that was causing "Lucky!" Reward (MAX) (Frenzy) to display the same value as "Lucky!" Reward (CUR) *Fixed an error that was causing Time To Next Chip to display incorrectly ~(I hope) *Changed the names of some buildings displayed on the bottom bar to save a little bit of space '1.035 Versions' '1.035.04' (09/11/2013) *Added the Next Cookie Bar which shows how much time you have until a new Cookie spawns *Added a new setting to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Next Cookie Bar' - "Displays a countdown bar for when the next Cookie will appear" *Added more information to the "Cookie Monster Goodies" section to the Stats page **'"Lucky!" Cookies Required (Frenzy)' - The number of unspent cookies you need to get the maximum benefit from "Lucky!" while Frenzy is active **'"Lucky!" Reward (MAX) (Frenzy)' - The maximum reward you can get from "Lucky!" while Frenzy is active **'Heavenly Chips (MAX) (Sell Out)' - The total number of Heavenly Chips you would have if you "Sell Out" and then reset your game **'Cookies To Next Chip (Sell Out)' - The number of cookies you need to earn your next Heavenly Chip after you "Sell Out" **'Sell Out Value' - The number of cookies that would be added to your Cookies Baked total if you chose to "Sell Out" '1.035.03' (09/11/2013) *Changed the refresh rate to 4 times per second, down from 30 *Changed how the "Time To Next Chip" text display is formatted '1.035.02' (09/11/2013) *Added a "Seconds Left" row on the bottom bar that shows how many seconds it will take before you can afford to purchase it (without clicking or selling buildings) *Added "Seconds Left" to Upgrade tooltips that shows how many seconds it will take before you can afford to purchase it (without clicking or selling buildings) *Added "Cookie Monster Goodies" section to the Stats page **'"Lucky!" Cookies Required' - The number of unspent cookies you need to get the maximum benefit from "Lucky!" **'"Lucky!" Reward (MAX)' - The maximum reward you can get from "Lucky!" **'"Lucky!" Reward (CUR)' - The current reward you would get from "Lucky!" **'Heavenly Chips (MAX)' - The total number of Heavenly Chips you would have if you reset your game **'Heavenly Chips (CUR)' - The number of Heavenly Chips you have right now **'Cookies To Next Chip' - The number of cookies you need to earn your next Heavenly Chip **'Time To Next Chip' - The amount of time it will take to earn your next Heavenly Chip (without clicking or selling buildings) *Added "Cookie Monster Settings" section to the Menu page. These setting are saved locally and will not carry-over when you load the game in a different browser or on another computer **'Flash Screen' - "Flashes the screen when a Golden Cookie or Red Cookie appears" **'Cookie Timer' - "Displays a timer on Golden Cookies and Red Cookies" **'Buff Bars' - "Displays a countdown bar for each effect currently active" **'Sell Out' - "Sells and buys buildings until you are out of cookies (use this before resetting your game to maximize your heavenly chips)" *Added 2 new colors to Upgrade tooltips (yea, I know, sorry) **'Light Blue' =''' This item has a better Cost Per Income than any building **'''Fuchsia =''' This item has a worse Cost Per Income than any building *Modified Upgrade tooltips to allow for live-updating and to fit a bit more information on them '''1.035.01 (09/09/2013) *Fixed an issue that was causing cookie production multipliers to not be calculated properly while a frenzy was active *Source code is no longer obfuscated, but is now compressed to save space *Added the indicator "(G)" that appears in the Title when a Golden Cookie or Red Cookie appears *Added a timer to Golden Cookies and Red Cookies when they appear *Added "Buff Timer Bars" for effects from Golden Cookies and Red Cookies *Added the calculations for Heavenly Chips that were added in v.1.035 *Fixed tooltips and calculations for all cookie production modifiers that were changed in v.1.035 *The Donate button and Advertisements are no longer hidden '1.034 Versions' '1.034.02 '(09/06/2013) *Fixed an issue that was causing the "Bingo center/Research facility" Upgrade to not be calculated. '1.034.01 '(09/06/2013) *Added a number of "Overlooked Calculations" '1.034.00 '(09/05/2013) *Made Cookie Monster public Category:Add-on